Traffic
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Jori get stuck in traffic. Jade's pissed. Tori's worried, so she thinks of the perfect way to calm Jade down.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Victorious!

Note: This is just a short, sexy little thing that popped in my head as I was sitting in traffic with a friend the other day. And since my life right now seems to only want to let me write a little at a time, I decided this one-shot would be a perfect way to allow myself to write and take some pressure off my brain. It's gets messy in there when I can't write lol. Anyway, for those waiting for more on my other story 'Monster', I swear, as soon as my life lets me, I will focus on and get more of it up. Life is just kinda crazy at the minute. School, work, being exhausted, trying to see friends before they leave to go back to college, and other stuff is taking up all my time. Okay, so as always, this is rated M for a reason; there's girl-on-girl hotness and cursing so if you don't like that just turn around and walk out that door. Kay? Alright. Hope you enjoy.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Jade growled as she slammed her fists on her steering wheel. "Of course!" she growled, "Just what we fucking need! Traffic!" She glared ahead at the blinking sign that kept repeating that there was stopped traffic due to an accident, willing it to change. The longer it flashed the same words, the icier her glare got to the point where she was certain she may make the stupid thing burst into flames.

"It's okay Jade. Just calm down."

Jade turned her glare to the person sitting in the passenger seat, her girlfriend of six months Tori Vega. "Calm down?" she burst, "How the fuck can you expect me to calm down? We're stuck in non-moving, four-lane traffic, for who knows how long!" she looked back to the road ahead, setting the cars in her way on fire in her mind. "If the idiot who caused this isn't dead, then I hope he dies in the ambulance!"

"Jade!" Tori gasped, her eyes wide with horror, "That isn't nice to wish on another person. It may not have been anyone's fault."

Jade just simply growled, "Whatever."

Jade had road rage on a good day, but this was something Tori had never seen. She knew it was partially because Jade was already pissed before they set out on the road to the beach. Her dad had started a fight with her before she picked up Tori that morning- one of those screaming death-matches where Jade would nearly kill her father and visa versa. When Jade had arrived at the Vega house, she stormed through the door, frightening Tori's mom half to death when she roared Tori's names upon entering, then slammed the door again behind her just to emphasize the fact that she'd arrived. When Tori had rushed down the stairs, her mom had quickly pulled her aside and asked if Jade's anger would be directed at her at any point. Tori smiled at her mother's concern but shook her head, "Jade and I may fight, but she has never and would never lay a hand on me." Hearing Tori's confidence in that simple statement had calmed Jade a bit, making some of the fire leave her eyes and turn slightly gentle as she gave Tori a smile. Tori's mother didn't seem fully convinced but let the matter drop, ordering Tori to call when they'd arrived. Whatever calm Jade had accomplished between then and now was now fully gone as they drove to their destination. Tori frowned worriedly. She'd wanted to have a nice, simple weekend away with Jade. But now, being stuck in this traffic was going to make Jade's anger blow out of proportion.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence with Tori worrying and Jade seething. Tori tried to think of a way to snap Jade out of her fury-induced glaring match with the road sign. Music, she knew wouldn't work; Jade would just turn it off. Playing a car game- no, she'd see that as a stupid, childish idea. Tori looked ahead as far as she could. There was no way they were moving any time soon. She knew the longer they sat there, the madder Jade would get. And Tori wasn't willing to let that happen as she did not want to see what Jade was like in full anger-mode. The only anger Tori liked on Jade was jealous/possessive anger. Now THAT was hot! Tori loved when Jade would stake her claim over Tori. Like the other day when they were lounging at Tori's watching a movie on TV and the pizza guy decided to flirt with Tori. He had been very smooth, and Tori was blushing when Jade came over. She was glaring at him as she wrapped her arm around Tori's side and pulled her close. He watched the move with challenging eyes- a big mistake. Jade pressed her lips to Tori in a harsh kiss. Tori could never resist Jade's kisses and simply melted. Jade moved one hand into her hair to hold her in place while her tongue slid into her mouth. As the world around Tori faded, Jade moved her other hand down to cup the front of her jeans roughly. Tori moaned at the pressure against her throbbing, soaking center and uncontrollably thrust into Jade's hand. When Jade pulled away, Tori was panting, and Jade was smirking. The pizza guy just stood there shocked. "Next time, don't flirt with my girlfriend!" Jade growled as she yanked the pizza from him and slammed the door in his face without paying. She tossed the pizza onto the couch and proceeded to shove Tori against the closed door where she dropped to her knees and took her right then. Yah, that kind of anger was most definitely hot. '_Great!_' Tori thought to herself as she came out of her memory, '_Now I've got myself all worked up!_' Suddenly, Tori knew just how to vanquish Jade's anger.

Quickly, Tori looked around at the surrounding cars. A few were staring blankly, boredly ahead, while some had turned their radio up and were rocking out. One car was shaking as a mother tried to control her kids in the back seat. It was obvious that everyone was in his or her own little world and probably wouldn't even look over. But then Tori realized she wouldn't really care if they did. She smiled to herself smugly as she undid her seatbelt and shimmied over in the seat to Jade's side. Jade's eyes looked over at her without moving her head as Tori leaned over and pushed the buttons to make the windows go up. Jade's brow furrowed. Tori then reached to the dash and put on the air conditioning.

"Tori. I didn't really want the air on," she said annoyed.

Tori leaned over to whisper in her ear huskily, "Yah. But I think we're going to need it."

Jade cocked one eyebrow, not really sure where her girlfriend was going with this. Then things seemed to click as Tori latched her mouth onto Jade's neck, right under her ear where Tori knew she was sensitive. Jade gasped and unconsciously tilted her head to give Tori more room. Tori smiled, pleased and moved one hand up to hold the opposite side of Jade's neck. Her other hand was on Jade's upper thigh, moving with tiny jerks up and down. Jade's heart beat kicked up and her breathing became erratic but she somehow managed to keep her hands on the wheel and stay connected to the real world. "Tor," she gasped, "What are you doing?"

Tori's breath ghosted over the damp spots on her neck, making Jade shiver with want, as Tori said quietly, "I'm making love to my girlfriend. What's it look like I'm doing?"

Jade shivered again at Tori words but gasped, "Well I'm sure that's what the other people around us will think too."

Tori pulled back to look at Jade, her brown eyes shining with desire and defiance as she pushed the PRNDL handle into park. "Well they can just feel free to look. I'm going to have you whether they like it or not."

Jade moaned at Tori's declaration; her girlfriend was normally modest and shy. PDA could only go so far with Tori. But Jade could see now Tori truly didn't care whether people saw or not, and the possibility that they might was a huge turn on. Jade had no choice but to give up. She quickly turned in her seat to give Tori more access. Victory swelled through Tori as she pressed her lips to Jade's in a searing kiss. She leaned in closer and pushed Jade back against the door. Jade threaded her fingers in Tori's hair to hold her close as she spread her legs to allow Tori more room. Tori took complete control and slid her hands under Jade's shirt and bra to tightly grab Jade's breasts. They both moaned at the contact and panted into each other's mouths. Tori massaged her breasts and teased her nipples with her palms. They grew hard instantly. After a few moments, Tori moved her hand down to Jade's belt. Clumsily, she undid it and the pant button and zipper. Without ceremony, Tori shoved her hand into Jade's pants and slid a finger through her hot, wet folds. Again they both moaned. Tori loved how Jade was always so quick to be ready for her. Tori swirled her finger around the hard nub of Jade's clit, causing Jade to gasp and jerk her hips. The car was filling with the smell of Jade's arousal- or maybe Tori was just extra sensitive to it. Just Jade's smell alone was driving Tori crazy, and she wanted more. She removed her hand from Jade's pants, earning a whimper of protest from her girlfriend, and moved to pull them down over the lovable mound that was her ass and down to her knees. Tori didn't want Jade to feel too exposed. Or have her pants be too far away if they should get caught.

Tori pulled her lips from Jade's and began to kiss down her body. Neck. Collarbone. The valley between her breasts. Her flat stomach. Until she was finally in line with her goal. She inhaled deeply the smell of Jade's arousal. "God Jade," Tori gasped, looking up into Jade's lust-filled eyes, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Probably what you do to me Tor," Jade panted.

Tori smiled before leaning down to give Jade the most intimate of kisses. Jade gasped and let her head droop back against the window. She pushed gently on Tori's head to encourage her to continue. Tori was only too happy to do so and slowly licked between Jade's lower lips. The juices gathered on Tori's tongue. She moaned at the taste, savoring it for a moment before attacking Jade's center. She latched her mouth to the area and started to lick and suck her clit. Jade moaned over and over. "Fuck. Tori! More. Need more!" she begged.

Tori loved hearing Jade beg. She rewarded her by gently pushing two fingers inside her.

"Yes!" Jade gasped, her back arching at the oh-so-enjoyable penetration. God, Tori's fingers and tongue were heaven. Making love with Tori was the best she'd ever experienced. She knew this orgasm would not disappoint her. She could already feel it building deep inside, threatening to explode at any second. Tori hummed in pleasure. She sucked and licked harder and fucked Jade with her fingers faster. She could feel Jade's muscles twitching around her fingers and knew she was close. Jade's panting and moaning and gasping was growing louder. Tori wanted so badly to taste Jade's juices, but also wanted to make this last as long as possible. She alternated pumping her fingers with curling them to put pressure on the inside of Jade's clit. "Fuck Tori! Yes! Fuck Yes! So good!". Words were flowing from Jade's mouth uncontrollably. Her hips began jerking and shaking. She was rapidly approaching the edge of no return. Just then Tori paused, just to tease her. Jade whimpered. "Don't stop Tori! Don't you dare fucking stop! Please!" Jade whined. Tori decided to give Jade what she wanted and fucked and licked her with all her might. "FUCK TORI!" Jade screamed as she came. Her muscles clenched around Tori's fingers, freezing them in place. Juices oozed between them and Tori's tongue caught all of it. When Jade's muscles finally let her fingers go, Tori pulled out and licked up all the remaining juices.

She sat back and licked her fingers clean then her lips. Jade watched hungrily, so Tori smirked, "You taste so good."

Through her panting, Jade gasped, "I'm glad you think so. But now it's my turn." With that she pulled Tori's lips to hers and thrust her tongue into Tori's mouth. She moaned at her taste on Tori's tongue. When she had to pull away to breathe, she quickly moved her hands down to undo Tori's jean shorts and pushed one down into her panties. When her hand cupped Tori's center, she gasped, "God Tor. You're so wet for me."

Tori bit her lip sexily as she tried not come right then. She panted, "I don't think I can last too long Jade."

Jade jerked with need and instantly pushed two fingers inside Tori. Tori cried out in pleasure. Jade moved her other hand to Tori's hip and guided her into her lap. Jade moaned as Tori started fucking herself on her fingers, "Fuck Tori. Keep doing that baby. Keep fucking yourself on my hand."

Tori moaned and thrust harder at Jade's order. Brown eyes locked onto blue as Tori bounced up and down. Jade could feel another orgasm building inside her just from watching Tori. Tori's muscles were twitching, clenching and unclenching as she bounced. She gasped and moaned wordlessly in pleasure. Tori grabbed onto Jade's breasts both to steady herself and give Jade more pleasure, massaging them through her bra. Jade groaned. God, what this girl did to her. After a few more bounces, Tori gasped, "Jade. I'm gonna come. Oh God!" Jade helped her by meeting her bounces with thrusts of her hands. The extra off-and-on pressure on Tori's clit sent her over the edge. "JADE!" she shouted as she came. Watching the pure pleasure on Tori's face and hearing her name sent Jade over the edge into a second orgasm. She cried out wordlessly. Tori leaned to rest her forehead on Jade's shoulder and Jade rested hers in the crooked of Tori's neck as they panted through their orgasms.

Finally when they could move, Jade removed her hand from Tori's pants, licked it clean, and redid her buttons. Tori then helped pulled Jade's underwear and pants up and redid them. Neither wanted to move away though so Tori stayed in Jade's lap. Tori's hands moved into Jade's hair to gently massage her scalp while Jade's hands moved up and down Tori's back as they stared into each other's eyes. Both brown and blue eyes shone with satedness and love. Sometimes it still shocked both girls that they'd found such a deep, unbreakable love with each other. Now was no exception.

"I love you Tori," Jade whispered as she kissed Tori gently.

"Love you Jade," Tori gasped against her lips.

Suddenly, they both jumped as a horn sounded behind them. While Tori looked through the back to the car behind them, Jade looked out the windshield. The traffic was moving. Not fast but steadily. "Looks like we're moving again," Jade noted aloud. Tori sighed in disappointment and moved off Jade's lap. Jade chuckled as she put the car back in drive and pushed down on the gas. Then she reached over to take Tori's hand in hers. She squeezed it. Tori looked at her and smiled. She knew that was Jade's way of thanking her for breaking her from her anger, for making her feel so good and loved. Tori squeezed the hand back and looked ahead as they moved forward.


End file.
